warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts
1827: Albany, New York Drifter Jesse Strang's life was turned upside down when he met the rich Elsie Whipple in Albany, New York. Strang fell in love with her, which caused him to take a job as a handyman on Whipple's property. Despite her being grumpy and prone to fits of hysteria, she too fell in love with Jesse and had the help pass notes between them. Sadly, there was an obstacle in the way of Elsie's love, her husband that she felt was too controlling. In order to eliminate him, she arranged to have Jesse poison his tea with arsenic, but after 3 failed attempts, they were forced to switch plans. Becoming suspicious, Elsie's husband began carrying around a loaded gun, but in retaliation, Elsie stole the bullet and gave it to Jesse so that he could shoot her husband. Armed with a $15 rifle, Jesse climbed onto the shed on the property and killed her husband. To fake an alibi, he immediately ran for a local store so that he could return to Cherry Hill and help remove the bullet. Sadly, the police eventually figured that Jesse could have made the mile run to the store before returning and he was arrested for murder. Since the penalty for a woman was lighter, Jesse tried to have evidence planted making it look like Elsie was the mastermind and that he was the puppet, but his attempts failed. As he suspected, in court, Elsie made herself to look the victim when in reality she bought the gun for Jesse, she removed the curtains for a clearer shot, and was the one who made it possible for the tea to be poisoned. Even after Jesse attempted to make her out to be the mastermind behind her husband's death, Jesse was sentenced to death while Elsie escaped scot-free. Today: India When several attempts were made on a enterprising Indian businessman, Consultants Biston, Nola, and Sordens were sent to investigate while Rependata and Lepido were under a 'realtionship audit'. While in India, they were unable to tie any of the businessman's competitors to the crime, no matter how hard they tried, but it was when Matt saw the Ruby Broach being worn by the bussinessman's wife in one of the businessman's family portraits did the clue Manipulates the other to commit crime for love came to him. When Nikki scanned the couple's bedroom, she picked up on it being bi-furicated. It was a Farnsworth chat with Bri and Tyler about the D-BES that gave the last piece of the puzzle when Tyler sighed "The things some people do for love...". Blaine was able to piece together that the Broach derived from the Cherry Hill Murderer Elsie Whipple and that more than likely one of the lower level employees for the businessman's company had the artifact belonging to Jesse Strang, the actual murderer. Hacking into the wife's texting messages, the agents discovered that she had been having an affair with one of the customer service operators. Splitting up, Nikki took the Broach while Blaine and Matt hoped that they could knock some sense into the other man before the bussiness man wound up dead. While Nikki was able to corner the wife at a party, Blaine and Matt were having issues tracking the other artifact down, only to barely stop a sniper attack on the businessman. While the affair was reavealed to the businessman, history didn't repeat itself for the businessman didn't die and both the wife and other man were imprisioned. ''Moths Shall Play Episode: 0502 "The Things We Do For Love"'' Category:Artifact Category:Bifurcated Artifacts Category:Affectos Category:Class W